


Bloody Valentines

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: L'Année du Cannibale [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Boys In Love, Cannibalism, Character Death, Cruelty, Dark Will Graham, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Former polydactyly, Français | French, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Rising References, Killing, Le Collectif NoName, Le Collectif NoName Challenge Février 2018, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moonlight, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murderers, One Shot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Serial Killers, Torture, True Love, Valentine's Day, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Dans le froid mordant du soir danois, deux chemins convergent. Il est temps qu'ils se retrouvent car elle est là, elle les attend. C'est leur grand soir.





	Bloody Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueWendigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWendigo/gifts).



> Ce texte, en plus d'être un petit cadeau pour Blue Wendigo, est ma réponse au Challenge de février 2018 du Collectif NoName pour lequel il s'agissait de faire ressortir une ambiance particulière. 
> 
> Associée au challenge, cette question posée par Sanashiya : Quels sont les livres/films/autre qui vous ont le plus marqué(e), et pourquoi ?
> 
> A laquelle je répondrais sans hésiter : les livres de J. R. R. Tolkien, plus particulièrement Le Silmarillion et la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je les ai lu tout gamin et l'univers incroyablement complexe de Tolkien a été pour moi une échappatoire des plus fascinantes. Je les emmenais partout, je les relisais tout le temps, je ne m'en lassais jamais et je ne m'en suis toujours pas lassé. Tolkien a toujours eu l'art de m'emmener loin, très loin de ce qui m'insupporte.

Il était tard, la nuit profonde de février couvrait les toits de Copenhague de ses ailes noires et le vent glacial s'insinuait sournoisement jusque sous les manteaux et au cœur des écharpes de laine pour mordre de ses dents tranchantes la peau fine et tendre qui s'y abritait.

Déjà, les grues cendrées revenaient de leurs estives. Leurs coups de trompette se répercutaient sur l'eau d'encre du port sans que l'on puisse les voir mais, parfois, un V discret se dessinait dans la lumière fantomatique de la lune pour s'estomper immédiatement. C'était bien trop tôt, il faisait bien trop froid, mais elles n'avaient de cesse de survoler le Seeland pour relier sans tarder le lieu secret qui soustrairait leurs amours aux yeux du monde.

Le nez levé vers le ciel et les paupières closes, un homme grand et élancé humait le nordet chargé d'embruns qui lui transperçaient le visage comme autant de minuscules aiguilles. Les joues légèrement plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire, il sourit, dévoilant des dents qui le terrifiaient étant plus jeune. Il était temps, c'était l'heure. En ce quatorze février, les échassiers n'étaient pas les seuls à se hâter de célébrer les liens qui les unissaient à la vie, à la mort.

Drapé du même noir que la nuit, l'inconnu ganta ses mains puissantes et se fondit dans les rues. Nul ne le remarqua, nul ne le vit distinctement. Il n'était qu'une impression, une ombre fugitive que l'œil ne faisait qu'entrapercevoir. Son pas silencieux coulait sur les pavés à une vitesse surprenante tandis qu'il longeait un bras de rivière et s'éloignait de l'effervescence nocturne de la capitale danoise.

Dans une boucle du sentier, il s'arrêta pour caresser le doux plumage d'un couple de cygnes de ses yeux marmoréens. Les fiers volatiles semblaient flotter sur le néant tant l'eau était sombre. S'octroyant un instant pour admirer leur beauté céleste, il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui tournent le dos, leurs splendides ailes relevées en cloche au-dessus de leurs échines blanches.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans la pénombre, l'homme reprit sa route sans un bruit, à peine un souffle d'air dans les rares feuilles mortes qui gisaient encore sur la rive. Relevant son col, il redressa la tête et, soudain, il la vit, assise de dos sous un immense saule pleureur dénué de son feuillage et dont les branches pendaient autour d'elle comme les barreaux d'une geôle. Sa posture seule irradiait d'insolence.

La frêle silhouette de cette femme s'imprimait sur les iris fauves avec une netteté stupéfiante ; chaque forme, chaque contour semblaient tracés d'un fin trait rouge comme le sang frais. Son manteau bleu céruléen se détachait à peine sur le bois du dossier, mais sa chevelure flamboyante formait une tache à la fois vive et incertaine, comme un feu follet oscillant dans les brumes obscures d'un marécage.

Ralentissant son pas qui ne fut bientôt plus qu'un frottement imperceptible, il s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir debout derrière elle. Il aurait pu la toucher sans même avoir besoin de tendre le bras. Alors, lentement, comme si ses lèvres étaient engourdies par le froid, il murmura :

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle Lounds. »

A l'entente de cette voix portant en elle à la fois la douceur de l'été et la cruauté de l'hiver, la rousse se raidit et son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle eut envie de l'arracher. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se retourner, lui sourire et le saluer comme si de rien n'était, mais quelque chose d'inédit l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas cette sensation piquante qui l'émoustillait autrefois, quand elle sentait qu'elle approchait de choses que l'on ne voulait pas voir mis au jour. Cette sensation-ci la prenait aux tripes et la paralysait totalement. C'était de l'épouvante pure.

Concentrée à l'extrême sur son ouïe, la journaliste crut d'abord avoir rêvé. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le vent qui faisait parfois grincer les branches des arbres parsemant la berge. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son corps la trahit et se relâcha quelque peu, affaissant ses épaules et blessant ses poumons d'une infinité de petits aiguillons de glace tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle capta un mouvement, une ombre lointaine, tremblotante comme un mirage. Celle-ci disparut derrière un arbre pour réapparaitre aux côtés d'un banc, beaucoup plus près. Beaucoup trop près. La terreur se referma sur elle comme les mâchoires d'une dionée sur une mouche.

C'était un homme dont le haut du corps était enveloppé dans une chaude veste fourrée de plumes. Elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais reconnut sans peine le halo de boucles qui l'encadrait. Il s'approcha encore de sa démarche si familière et se volatilisa une nouvelle fois dans la pénombre.

D'un coup, il fut près d'elle et la femme aux cheveux roux sursauta, se tassant sur son siège autant qu'elle le put pour lui échapper. Une main surgit alors de derrière elle et vint fermement enserrer son épaule tremblante.

« N'ayez crainte, mademoiselle Lounds.

― Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. »

Respirant profondément, elle rassembla tout son courage pour lever les yeux vers celui qui la surplombait. La lumière de l'astre qui se reflétait dans la rivière donnait à ses yeux une lueur spectrale qui la pétrifia. Il avait l'air avenant, mais son sourire n'exprimait nullement la bienveillance. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait toujours cordialement haïe et ce depuis les premières lignes qu'elle avait osée écrire à son sujet.

En ce temps-là, elle se croyait à l'abri… En ce temps-là, elle se croyait intouchable. Mais ce soir, des années plus tard, Freddie Lounds vit dans les iris glacés quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné sans jamais oser pleinement y croire. Ce soir, ils étaient là tous les deux, tout près d'elle, et le surnom ignominieux dont elle les avait jadis affublés lui revint en mémoire, plus atroce que jamais.

Les Amants Tueurs.

La pression sur son épaule se relâcha et le deuxième homme entra dans son champ de vision. Droit et altier, il dégageait encore cette aura mystique qui insufflait à quiconque le regardait la sensation que celui dont elle irradiait ne souffrirait aucun écart d'aucune sorte. A cette pensée, elle voulut grimacer mais n'en fut pas capable. Tout son panache semblait s'être envolé d'un seul coup et elle se sentait horriblement exposée.

L'élégant inclina la tête sur le côté et la jaugea de ses yeux qui semblaient continuellement éclairés de l'intérieur par brasier rougeoyant. Son visage anguleux était toujours le même, un masque impénétrable qui ne laissait aucune expression le trahir.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la rouquine pour se rendre compte que l'autre avait déposé son sac à dos pour en extirper quelque chose d'assez volumineux qu'il dépliait. C'était une jolie petite table ronde, pas assez grande pour permettre à trois personnes de s'y rassembler, mais parfaitement adaptée à un dîner en amoureux. A cette pensée, Freddie ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. On était le quatorze février, jour de la Saint Valentin, et les Amants Tueurs étaient auprès d'elle.

Quand elle les rouvrit, une flamme vacillait doucement dans un bougeoir opalescent qui la protégeait du vent d'hiver et deux verres à vin trônaient de chaque côté d'une bouteille de Pétrus de près de quarante ans d'âge. Les tourtereaux semblaient l'avoir totalement oubliée et s'effleuraient en se croisant devant elle. Gracieux comme des danseurs, ils semblaient frôler le sol plutôt que de le fouler et tout autour d'eux régnait un silence sépulcral. Fascinée par le spectacle, la journaliste ne sursauta pas lorsqu'une pointe longue et fine se ficha sous son oreille ; peut-être ne l'avait-elle même pas sentie. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à avoir la langue pâteuse et voulut déglutir, mais son corps ne lui appartenait plus et tout mouvement lui était désormais interdit. Épouvantée, la femme qui était autrefois droite et fière demeura là, le dos voûté, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, tandis que la table terminait d'être dressée.

Ce fut ainsi que Freddie Lounds cessa d'exister.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés déplia un petit guéridon sur lequel étaient attachés des couteaux et un plateau de service en argent. Avec adresse et sans le moindre tintement métallique, celui dont le visage arborait des traits scandinaves prit l'une des lames et la soupesa, appréciant le tranchant qui brillait sous la lumière ivoirine.

Sur le banc, tout près du corps inerte, il déposa un sachet d'où il extirpa un bloc de parmesan, un citron, une petite bouteille d'huile d'olive et deux minuscules bocaux d'épices. Complètement apathique et définitivement incapable d'extérioriser sa terreur, leur proie les observait dans un état second. Alors, toujours aussi calmement, le blond lui retira son manteau, son écharpe de soie et, avec l'aide du couteau, découpa les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux épaules sans la blesser. L'ensemble vint reposer de l'autre côté de ses hanches tandis qu'elle suivait le manège avec des yeux exorbités.

Lentement, les mains gantées de cuir coulèrent vers sa jupe et la remontèrent jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Pas assez pour violer son intimité, mais suffisamment pour atteindre ses jambes. Avec adresse, la lame fut glissée entre la peau et les collants et ceux-ci furent ouverts à la manière d'une pelure de banane. Satisfait du résultat, il rangea le couteau qu'il n'utiliserait plus et en prit un autre, plus long, plus souple et plus fin.

Entre temps, le brun s'était installé à la table et avait servi le vin. Il attendait désormais, couvant son amant de son regard brillant d'amour et d'impatience.

Ses yeux étaient la seule chose que la malheureuse était encore capable de mouvoir et ils passaient sans cesse d'un bourreau à l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il expose sa peau, elle avait encore imaginé qu'elle puisse s'en sortir, mais maintenant que le vent glacé l'ankylosait et que le couteau approchait de son bras, elle comprenait que tout était fini et qu'on ne l'autoriserait même pas à se défendre.

Tenant le bras fin et souple d'une main, l'homme inclina la lame et retira une longue tranche de biceps qu'il glissa dans un bocal. Ainsi débarrassé de la peau, il s'attaqua au tissu musculaire et disposa les fines lamelles sur le plateau d'argent. La viande chaude prélevée sur le vif fumait dans la nuit hivernale et dégageait une odeur ferreuse qui fit naître la nausée dans le petit corps pétrifié. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, seulement le froid, ce froid pernicieux et effroyable qui commençait à la brûler comme si elle s'était trop approchée du feu du dragon. Le monstre anthropophage ne lui accordait plus le moindre regard, à présent. Elle n'était plus que de la viande et il dépouilla ainsi les deux bras de leur dîner.

Lorsque le plateau fut plein, le visage osseux du cannibale s'inclina et les commissures des lèvres se soulevèrent tandis qu'il essuyait délicatement la lame ensanglantée. Bouchant le goulot de la bouteille avec son pouce, il assaisonna la viande d'un filet d'huile d'olive auquel vinrent s'ajouter un soupçon de sel et de poivre. Le citron fut découpé en quartiers et agencé sur les bords du plat ; enfin, des lamelles translucides de parmesan furent soigneusement débitées à l'économe et disposées sur la viande refroidie. Satisfait, il essuya ses mains sur une serviette et retira ses gants.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses mains ; si la droite était des plus normales, la gauche, elle, arborait une polydactylie post-axiale homogène mais abominable. Cette main était plus grande que sa consœur, plus puissante aussi, et la rousse ne doutait pas que cette chose avait maintenu d'innombrables têtes dans un étau effroyable pendant qu'on privait ces gens de leur vie. A sa grande surprise, elle ne compta que cinq doigts, mais à force de concentration, elle remarqua une longue cicatrice qui courait de la gauche du majeur jusqu'à la base du poignet. Elle trouva aussi la main plus raide qu'autrefois, elle ne l'effrayait plus autant.

Au seuil de l'inconscience, la suppliciée sentit sa vue se brouiller et sa tête s'inclina sur le côté sans que le couple ne s'en émeuve. Assis face à face à la minuscule table ronde, le docteur Hannibal Lecter et son compagnon Will Graham, l'ancien profiler qui lui avait jadis donné la chasse, se partagèrent le carpaccio et levèrent leurs verres en souriant. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, seuls leurs yeux parlaient, et ils le faisaient avec une intensité telle que le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Le cristal chanta alors qu'ils trinquaient et ils burent avec délice ce nectar harmonieux aux notes de cassis et de cerise, de violette, de réglisse et de truffe. Plissant les yeux pour tenter de maintenir sa concentration, elle devina que leurs doigts se mêlaient dans une douce caresse tandis qu'ils piquaient la viande de leurs petites fourchettes orfévrées. Le plaisir qu'ils ressentirent en la glissant entre leurs dents blanches était suréminent et, bien qu'un dégoût profond l'assaille, elle trouva le tableau enchanteur.

Ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent et le lourd rideau de cils ourlés de noir tomba doucement sur l'acte final de sa vie ; elle ne sentit pas non plus la lame lorsqu'elle s'insinua dans les tissus de ses cuisses. Les tintements des couverts d'argent se perdirent progressivement dans la brume qui l'entourait de ses bras vaporeux et rassurants. Lentement, son visage émacié bascula en avant et ses poumons se vidèrent une dernière fois dans un discret soupir.

Elle demeura ainsi longtemps après que les amants s'en soient allés glorifier leur union sensuelle, si bien que les frimas de février ornèrent ses cils et ses cheveux d'une kyrielle de minuscules diamants.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y avait longtemps que je mourrais d'envie d'écrire une scène de ce genre et comme je venais tout juste de finir de lire Dossier 64 de Jussi Adler-Olsen, j'ai décidé qu'elle se tiendrait au Danemark. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
